


Speak to Me through Flowers

by Xzera_Works



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flower Shop Owner Derek, Fluff, M/M, Scott McCall (mentioned) - Freeform, Seriously this is just some cute fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzera_Works/pseuds/Xzera_Works
Summary: “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you with a flower?!”





	Speak to Me through Flowers

It had been a slow day at the shop and Derek was enjoying the combined scents of the flowers adorning every available surface of his greenhouse out the back. There was one bouquet he had to arrange for a pick-up order later that day but he had time. This is how Derek found himself humming and sketching behind the desk when a flurry of movement caught his attention. A young man came flying into his shop, brandishing a few bills in his hand that he slammed against the table in front of Derek.

“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you with a flower?!”

Derek’s eyebrows raised and he could only blink. The young man was huffing, nose and cheeks tinged red from the late autumn cold but his brown eyes only held warmth that threatened to suck Derek in. The frown to his face did nothing but enhance the cuteness in his face and Derek blinked again before shaking his head a little.

“Well…let’s see.” Derek closed his sketchbook and stood up with a look of contemplation as he looked around the shop. He put his gloves on and picked up his pruning scissors as he walked around, stopping every once in a while to pick a few before heading out back to his greenhouse. The man had been watching Derek the last few minutes but remained where he stood, the frown lessening on his face and breathing more regularly than before.

“Alright…yellow carnations symbolise ‘disappointment’ or ‘rejection’, these are wild flowers called meadowsweet that signify ‘uselessness’, orange lilies for ‘hatred’, ‘pride’ or ‘disdain’ and just to give it a twist given your intended meaning…white clovers.”

Derek rattled off as he walked back to the storefront, holding an assortment in his hands as he began to tie them together and arrange them.

“What do white clovers mean?” The young man asked as Derek finished wrapping the bundle together and he met the man’s eyes.

“Think of me.”

The young man’s face lit up as he snorted out a laugh before smiling at Derek nodding his head slightly.

“Yeah…that…that’s perfect dude. How much do I owe you?”

Derek watched the man leave his shop after paying and was pretty sure he wouldn’t see him again; at least, it had made his day interesting and also a good story for his weekly dinner with his sisters.

\--=--

Derek did not expect the same man to come back a week later with the same level of energy but less table slamming this time.

“How do you say ‘good job but I still don’t like you’?”

To Derek’s benefit, he held in his snarky comment and surprise and only nodded before spending time walking around the store and greenhouse. This time, the man walked around as well looking at various flowers and plants, hands reaching out to touch but dropping to his side at Derek’s pointed stare. Derek was particular about other people mishandling the flowers and the man who couldn’t stand still for a few seconds before looking around again was making Derek want to track his movements.

“Coronillas say ‘success to you’ whilst striped carnations signify ‘rejection’. It could come across as quite abrasive if they know what it means so I’ve added buttercups which signify ‘childishness’ to lessen the aggressiveness of rejection.”

“Huh…he won’t know what it means but I will so that’s all that counts right?”

The young man snickered softly and walked back over the Derek who was arranging them for him before paid and left with a wave this time.

The young man kept returning, between once and twice a week, ordering bundles of flowers with meanings from simple one day to wildly outrageous the next. Derek started to believe that the young man (whose name was Stiles as he now knew) was coming up with the most random statements just to see if Derek could translate it.

Over the next month or so, Derek learned that _Stiles _worked as writer for an online magazine covering the most random facts of life and somehow it seemed to suit the man. Stiles had a small group of friends that were the recipients of some of his most random arrangements and the initial “Fuck Off” flowers were for an ex…boyfriend.

This particular tidbit of information he learned when Cora, Derek’s younger sister, had stopped by the shop on her day off from university. Stiles had come barging in as per usual and ordered:

“An arrangement of your finest to say: ‘You may be my best friend but cross me again and I’ll destroy your anime collection!’”

Cora was sat atop the counter and was pestering Derek about him drawing a design for her next tattoo and looked up at the incoming figure, brow raised and looked him up and down before a smirk landed on her lips. She shot a quick wink to Derek before turning to Stiles, smirk turning into a feral grin and Stiles faltered in his step. Derek’s heart was in his throat as he remembered how he had waxed poetic about Stiles’ moles at one of their Friday dinners when they had polished off many bottles of wine that night.

“Let me guess… ‘Fuck Off Flowers’ guy? I have heard quite a bit about you.”

Cora laughed drily as she dropped down from the desk to stalk over to where Stiles stood frozen in the centre of the shop, eyes wide and looking back and forth between Cora and Derek.

“Cora…” Derek snapped out with furrowed brows before he turned to Stiles. “Please ignore my sister, I’ll get your arrangement for Scott.”

Stiles laughed then, reaching up to scratch his the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Oh, um, hi? Thanks Derek…wait, how did you know it was for Scott?”

“Did you change your best friend since you were last here?”

“Good point.”

Cora smirked before leaning over to mock whisper to Stiles.

“He doesn’t know my friends names…”

“That’s because you never tell me their names!” Derek shouted back into the shop as he entered the greenhouse, not before shooting a look at Cora first. He could never trust Cora around Stiles which is why he was back in the shop in less than a few minutes.

“…yeah, so I sent the flowers to his office with one of those cards where you can record a message and I said: ‘If you didn’t get what the flowers meant, I’m dumping your sorry ass!’” Cora and Stiles were leaning into each other as Stiles finished his story, head thrown back in laughter and Cora snorting. Derek took a moment to admire the expanse of Siles’ neck before holding up the arrangement and entering the storefront.

_His office…dumping…he dated a man…I’m a man…_

“Cora…don’t you have to leave?” Derek gave her a look that would have halted anyone but his sisters and she merely looked back at him, eyebrow raised and lips quirked up in a smirk.

“I’ll send your design tomorrow…” Derek grunted out behind clenched teeth as he fidgeted with the wrapping around the arrangement, looking up to see Cora’s eyes widen slightly in surprise and Stiles observing the two in amusement. Derek never caved so easily and Cora knew it well which is why she huffed out a dry laugh before turning to leave with a wave.

“Oh and Erica said you’re coming out with us on Saturday… no buts! You haven’t come out with us for drinks since you broke up with Duke.”

Derek frowned slightly, he had gone out with them for drinks two weeks ago and at Cora’s subtle wink behind Stiles’ head, he got what she was trying to do. Stiles was now looking at him with a small smile on his face and interest as he seemed to look him over. Derek tried not to blush under the scrutiny but he knew his ears were probably already red so he mumbled out the price for the arrangement.

\--=--

When Stiles turned up the next day, Derek was confused. He never came back to back and he was pretty sure Stiles was meant to be working today. Not that he had memorised his schedule or anything…he wasn’t a creep…haha.

“Stiles? What are you doing here?”

Stiles shuffled forward and it was then that Derek noticed his hand was behind his back and his cheeks were tinged red. His other hand coming up to scratch at his cheek which he did when he was nervous about something…again, Derek wasn’t a creep or anything, he was just really good at picking up body language.

Stiles smiled at him shyly before bringing his hand out from behind his back, showing the small arrangement of flowers he was holding.

_Yellow irises…passion. Larkspur…an open heart. Leaf rose…you may hope. Moss rosebud…confessions of love. White violets…let’s take a chance._

Derek with his heart pounding and ears burning up again, accepted the arrangement from Stiles’ outstretched hand. Their fingertips brushed and it caused Derek’s skin to pimple at the soft touch. He smiled softly down into the flowers before looking up with an eyebrow raised.

“Found a new flower shop, huh… do I have a competitor for your weekly flower arrangements now?”

Stiles rolling his eyes, let out a scoff as he regarded Derek who was smiling widely at him. Derek finally asked the question that had been lodged in his throat since he had met Stiles.

“Are you free tonight?”

“For you, definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Work was annoying and I need something sweet to make me happy :)  
Hope you liked it! xxx


End file.
